Oneshots!
by punkbvbdancer
Summary: A bunch of oneshots featuring many couples... I'm pretty flexible as to who. Requests and Reviews are welcome, and I update randomly throughout the week as I write the oneshots... I do not own any backstories or characters, only plots... Love you all :) fiona REQUESTS TEMPORARILY CLOSED TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. SnowBarry

_This one's a little weird, I love having Captain Singhe as a concerned mentor sort of figure for Barry...and I haven't written much on Caitlin. Thanks for the challenging request and I hope you enjoy!_

 _-Fiona_

 **SnowBarry**

Caitlin had terrible luck with men, first Ronnie had merged with Stein, then he died.

Next Jay, who also is dying. But wait, he's Zoom.

She really just wished she could be more outgoing, but she's a widow in her 20's and working with a superhero.

Not that she regretted all of the lives saved and the people they helped, but Caitlin hadn't wanted this for her life.

She looked back through her pictures of Ronnie often, missing him more than she could have imagined.

Caitlin hadn't noticed the feelings creeping up on her until she saw Barry actually dying.

He had managed to reopen one of the portals to Earth-2, and had fought a brutal battle with the traitorous speedster. Thankfully, Barry had emerged the victor, with Jay a prisoner in the Pipeline and awaiting transfer to Lain Yu courtesy of Oliver.

But Barry hadn't come out of the fight unscathed, he was still unconscious in the cortex. He had appeared in the basement of S.T.A.R. Labs beaten and bloody, dropping the unconscious Jay before dropping to the ground himself.

There had been so much blood, so many broken bones to reset; Caitlin was glad he had stayed out for the whole thing.

She was worried now.

His cuts and bruises were still healing, his body prioritizing the major wounds to keep him alive. Caitlin knew she had done all she could, but they wouldn't know the extent of the damage until Barry woke up.

Unlike when he had been attacked by Zoom, Captain Singhe had needed to be informed about Barry's other life. To say the captain had been surprised would be wrong. In fact, Singhe almost seemed to suspect it had been Barry.

"I want to verify my CSI is actually alive. I'll drop by tomorrow, see you then Dr. Snow." He had said, and that had been that.

Now Caitlin was changing Barry's bandages, cleaning what remained of his wounds, when Captain Singhe walked in.

"Dr. Snow?" He called, and she internally cursed. It would not be good if the captain saw Barry like this, but she couldn't stop what she was doing.

"In here." She replied, "Just be warned, it's not pretty." The captain sighed,

"I've been on the force for a long time, and I was the one to find Allen after the lighting bolt." He said, walking into the room. "I think I'll be able to-" He broke off at the sight of Barry, pale and bandaged and bruised. Captain Singhe's eyes zeroed in on the wound to his neck and abdomen.

"You say the black speedster did this to him?" He asked, his eyes cold. Caitlin nodded, not trusting her voice. "Shit." The doctor looked up at the captain in surprise. He shook his head,

"You'll have to forgive me, I've known this young man since he lost his parents. It's hard to see this, hard to connect this to the Barry I see in the station."

He collapsed into a chair next to the wall, "I've never actually thanked him for anything." He said remorsefully, "He's been in so much pain and I never knew how to help him."

"I'm sure Barry knows what you think of him." Caitlin said, and when Singhe looked up she offered him a half smile.

"You love him don't you." Singhe said, "I can tell because I have that look on my face when I think about my husband." His mouth turned up into a wry smile. "Rob has always wanted to meet this young man, I alway put it off." Caitlin didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry for all of this." She said, as though it were her fault.

"It's not your fault," Singhe said, echoing her thoughts, "I'm sure Allen would have been dead ten times over without you." She smiled slightly at the compliment. The captain stood up,

"Please inform me when he wakes." He said, professionalism returning, "And don't be afraid to be honest with him."

After he had left, Caitlin pondered his words for a long time.

Maybe it was time to try again.


	2. ColdFlash

_This is based off of the song Lips of an Angel, I recommend listening to it while reading..._

 _Also, I started a blog on tumblr if anyone's interested...it's just life stuff and philosophy_

 _it's asleepingthinkersthoughtsoflife_

 _thanks!_

Barry picked up the phone, smiling at Oliver, who was making dinner.

"Hello?" He said, not checking who it was.

"Barry, hello." Barry almost dropped the phone but kept his face straight.

"Hey. Uhh... not to be rude, but why are you calling me?" Barry hissed.

"What's the matter Scarlet? You didn't seem to mind me so much when you were shirtless against my wall. And what's with the whispers?" He purred,

"Oliver's in the kitchen making dinner." There was silence from Len for a heartbeat,

"Who's Oliver?" He asked icily, Barry silently cursed himself,

"Uh, my boyfriend. You know, Oliver Queen?" Len muttered under his breath unintelligibly for a moment.

"What was that?" Barry asked sharply,

"Hey Barry, whose on the phone?" Oliver called from the kitchen,

"Uh, it's an old teacher asking for advice on the advanced lesson plan." Oliver raised his eyebrows but shrugged and went back to cooking, he had seen some of the books Barry read before bed.

"That's the best you could come up with, Allen? And you're supposed to be a genius." Len snorted.

"Hey," Barry said, "It's actually happened so suck it." Barry immediately backtracked and started spluttering. Len laughed and Barry made a shushing sound.

"Uh-huh." Len snorted.

"But really, why did you call?" Barry asked nervously.

"I've been thinking about you a lot Barry." Len said, surprising Barry once again.

"I've thought about you too."

"Wait, really?" Len asked, a touch too interested, "I thought you were with Oliver." Len's smirk was audible through his voice. Barry shifted awkwardly,

"I am, but your lips are kinda hard to forget." Barry could have smacked himself for that.  
"I see." Len said, barely containing his laughter."

"No! I mean I have, but I love Oliver and you know why we can't be together Len." Barry paused for a heartbeat, then seemed to realize what he had said, "I mean Snart." He heard Len's puff of laughter and tried desperately to stop himself from blushing.

"It's nice to know you still remember that from our-" Len paused and Barry found himself tantalized by images of that night, " _rendez-vous_ , shall we say." Barry stood up, pressing the phone into his chest,

"Ollie, I'm going to go into the study to get some of my notes on the cellular break up of DNA and how it differs from-"

"Stop," Oliver cut him off, "You know I don't understand your adorable sciencey talk." Oliver shooed him away, "Dinner will be in about twenty minutes." Barry nodded and hurried into the aforementioned room.

"I love it when you get all nerdy, especially after se-"

"Cut it out Snart! I have a boyfriend, and I am very happy with him."

"Then why are you still on the phone with me?" Barry couldn't answer that. "I miss our battles, our flirtations. It's a shame you moved, crime just isn't as fun without you." Len purred, Barry groaned.  
"Only you would flirt while committing crimes." Barry sighed, "But we had a good run." He said firmly.

"I guess, if you're satisfies with where we left off." Barry sighed again.

"Goodbye Len."

"Wait Barry," Len's voice was too loud,

"Shh! Remember Oliver's in the kitchen." Barry said.

"I'll see you soon Scarlet."

"Ok Bye. Wait what?" But he'd already hung up.


	3. BarryxPatty

_This contains Hartley because I love him as a good guy, so just pretend this is after the latest episode, but in the year after Barry went back._

Barry was so damn tired of losing everything, first his parents, then 9 months of his life, then Linda, then Wells, then Eddie and Ronnie.

He couldn't believe Patty was leaving too.

He just wished he could get drunk, just for the night.

Barry was sitting in some random bar, the first one he had seen at the end of his patrol that night. He had vowed never to be the person to hold back people he cared about, that was why Barry had never told Iris how he had felt. So when Patty had told him about becoming a CSI, there was less of a chance than ever that he would tell her about his other side.

"Rough night?" He turned to see Hartley slide onto the barstool next to him.

"You could say that." He sighed, knocking back the rest of his beer.

"She wasn't worth it. Singhe is being an idiot. Joe is wrong. Your dad will visit soon." Hartley said immediately. Barry gave a half hearted chuckle.

"The first one." Hartley nodded understandingly.

"Was it turtle man?" Barry shook his head,

"No she got into the CSI program at Midway City." He thunked his head onto the bar and sighed. Hartley motioned for two more beers,

"Man, that sucks. Are you guys going to try long distance?" He asked, awkwardly patting Barry's shoulder.

"No, that never works out." He took a swig of the beer the bartender had just put in front of him. "She wants me to give her a reason to stay, like the fact that I run around in a skin tight frictionless suit." Hartley glanced at him, then looked up at the ceiling.

"That sucks. I just dumped a guy for trying to get me to confess to being an insane criminal, so I can sort of see where you're coming from." Barry looked at Hartley in surprise, then sighed again.

"What an ass. The world seems to be against the two of us being happy." Hartley laughed, then looked at the door.

"Don't look now, but the world may have just changed it's mind." Barry looked up at the door, seeing Patty walk in the door.

She spotted Barry and started over.

"That would be my cue to exit the stage," Hartley said, "Make me proud." He winked and disappeared onto the dance floor.

"Hey Barry." Patty said, taking Hartley's newly vacant stool. "How've you been."

"Alright." He said automatically, "Yourself? How's packing going?" Barry asked. Patty folded her arms.

"Barry Allen, lying to a detective." She tutted, "I know you're not okay. Joe talked to me." Barry groaned, his foster father never could leave well enough alone.

"I will be alright then. Not a complete lie." She smiled, and he felt his heart clench. "Patty what are you really doing here?" Barry asked, unwilling to prolong his suffering.

"I wanted to give you a real goodbye. I didn't like how things were left and thought you deserved better." Patty's eyes were sad. "I know why you told me to go, and I know why you wouldn't tell me what I know is true." Barry held his breath, almost afraid to hope she would say what he thought was coming. "You want to protect me, to keep me away from that black flash who beat you nearly to death, from any vengeful metahumans who might want to hurt you through me like Turtle Man." Barry let out a breath of air and thought about all of the complex reasons he had let her go.

"That's part of it." He said after a moment, "But it's more than that. A friend once told me that guys like he and I don't get the girl. I didn't understand what he meant at the time, but I do now." He ran his hands through his hair and pinched his nose.

"I think your friend had no idea who he was talking to, I mean how can anyone understand the life you live?" Barry chuckled,

"It was the Arrow." Patty's mouth dropped open.

"You know the Arrow?" Barry smiled, all to used to the reaction.

"Yeah, we met two years ago when I worked on a case for my blog for Oliver Queen." Barry saw her about to ask another question, but spoke before Patty could, "Yes, I know Oliver Queen. We actually became pretty good friends after that." Patty shook her head.

"I don't understand how people just casually know celebrities or meet them on the street." Barry actually laughed,

"You have to go outside once in awhile." He said, still chuckling.

"But the outernet is a scary place." Patty said, pouting.

"Oh and I suppose you'd know all about that, detective." Barry laughed, but he quickly grew serious. "Though I suppose you won't be one for much longer." Patty hummed.

"I hope we won't be those exes who can't be around each other anymore." She said,

"Of course not!" Barry said, "We'll keep in touch." But his eyes said he knew it would be unlikely. Patty ;eaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Barry." Barry grabbed her hand as she turned to leave and kissed her for real. Pulling away, he said,

"Bye Patty."

 _So this is more bittersweet than I anticipated but I hope it was alright. Please review and/or request things!_

 _Love all you squishes_

 _-Fiona_


	4. GoldenVibe

_This took awhile to write but I think it's one of my better ones :) enjoy!_

 **GoldenVibe**

Lisa sealed the last box and looked around with a sigh. The house was just too empty without the presence who had filled the halls with laughter for so long.

"You alright Lise?" Her brother asked quietly. Lisa shrugged,

"Been better," She looked at what remained of their teams, "I miss him Lenny." She murmured as Len wrapped his arms around her.

"We all do." Oliver said, his shoulders heavy with loss and time.

The lines between their two teams had slowly become less defined with time, fading almost completely after the formation of the justice league.

"Hey Lisa," Barry called from the other room, "I found something you should see." She rushed into the office where Barry was shuffling through a pile of pictures. He smiled sadly at her, leaning heavily on his cane.

"These are from the old days." He said as he passed the photos over. Lisa looked at the top of the pile and pressed her hand over her mouth in shock.

Right there was her Cisco, grinning wildly while shaking the hand of Harrison Ford. He was just as handsome as she'd always seen him, even as grey hairs had started to appear in his dark curls.

Lisa had surprised him with tickets to comic con that year, where the original cast of Star Wars had done a special appearance, for his first birthday as her husband.

Cisco was wearing an old '70's blazer, dark red and sparkling, over his favorite 'Han shot first' tee shirt. His long hair manageably slicked back for once into a bun at the nape of his neck. He looked as debonair as he thought a 'nice' restaurant called for.

They did go to a restaurant, after. A cozy little hole in the wall with amazing blood red wine.

Lisa had forgotten all about that night.

The next picture was a group picture of Team Flash; Harry, Cisco, Caitlin and Barry; The Wests; Iris, Joe and Wally; Team Arrow; Oliver, Felicity, Thea and Digg; and the Snart siblings. All of them were at the edge of the lake on Oliver and Thea's lake house. The sun could be seen in the background, ;ighting the whole scene with a golden film.

Lisa noticed a few grey hairs on her head, and on some of the other's heads, and wondered where the years had gone.

It seemed to her that Cisco had stayed as young and vibrant as the day they had met, even on his deathbed. He smiled that brilliant smile for her and closed his eyes, safe with his real family in the room.

Lisa stifled a sob as she thought of all they had gone through together, the years of joy and pain and memories that were over now.

She looked through the rest of the pictures, finding the best moments in their lives together. Barry and Oliver's wedding, their own wedding, holidays at the West house, years worth of happiness and love.

Lisa felt her brother's arms around her as she looked at her life over the years.

She remembered all of these nights, these moments captured, and thought about now. After all of the victories and triumphs, they had all seemed immortal.

At least, now that Cisco was gone, the memories would never change or be soured. Not that she could imagine Cisco souring her memories of him, no matter the fight. And though she was hurting now, she knew that her Cisco was waiting for her, and the rest of their misfit family, in the next life. He would wait for them to start their next Golden Days.

 _So this is another sad one...it's been a hard week for me. I'll try to accommodate all requests, but if I don't know the show or something I apologize. Coming soon is FlashVibe and an Earth-2 WestAllen..._

 _Love you all and happy national day of silence_

 _-Fiona_


	5. FlashVibe

_This was something that popped into my head while taking a physics test and listening to the song on repeat. Enjoy!_

 _The soulmate mark is the last words you will ever hear from your soulmate. It appears usually on the upper left arm or inner elbow. The mark is usually in the owner's handwriting, not the mates. It appears when each person starts puberty._

Cisco never put much stock in finding his soulmate, it just wasn't for him. Dante had found his at a piano recital, and his parents had each other.

After what happened to Caitlin and Dr. Wells, he felt maybe he was better off not knowing who "Forget the wrong that I've done" was.

He had found a song by some grunge band called Leave Out All the Rest that preached the same thing, but thought little of it.

Barry Allen wanted to forget the words scrawled inside the crook of his elbow, he had seen what good the bod did to his parents and didn't want anyone to go through that. After he became a superhero, he rationalized that he didn't want to lie to them. "I'll keep you in my memories" was better of alone.

Barry went through his new life at a whirlwind pace, not entirely surprising considering. He got to know Caitlin and Cisco and Dr Wells, he adjusted to the fact that Iris wouldn't be his.

He tried to forget the deaths he saw at crime scenes, the deaths he saw while being a superhero. He tried to forget the deaths he had inadvertently caused.

It never quite worked, but then Cisco would crack a joke, or make a reference and he would forget again.

The shuddering panic he felt when Cisco lived through his death again, and at the hands of his mentor, scared Barry.

The plans that Dr. Wells had for Barry scared Cisco.

Through it all, Barry and Cisco started to act differently around each other, blushing more or stuttering over age old jokes.

Then Dr. Wells was really Eobard Thawne and Eddie died and Ronnie died again and Barry was fighting in Starling City.

And things changed.

Barry pushed everyone away to protect them, to protect himself from losing everyone. He moved out of Joe's house, he got to work early to avoid Cisco and Joe. To avoid looking at Eddie's picture and empty desk. He owned S.T.A.R. Labs, but couldn't shake the cold empty feel to it.

People got sick of his martyr act, and Cisco was relieved to finally see his friend getting enough rest.

Things went mostly back to normal...

Until Caitlin got tired of watching them flounder and locked them in a cell in the pipeline overnight.

Let's just say that they realized their combined idiocy and decided to stop fighting their hearts with their too big brains.

Then Zoom showed up, and he was sending people through to kill Barry.

And Barry had to kill again.

Cisco watched it destroy Barry, but only in the privacy of their apartment.

He played the song for Barry, who learned to love the lyrics as much as he relied on them. Linkin Park, among other loud bands, became the norm for them.

A month before their one year anniversary, Cisco bought tickets to see Linkin Park live, and a pair of rings for the day.

Barry started waking up screaming in the middle of the night, but pushed through the nightmares. He never told Cisco he saw himself failing, like that night so many months ago, and he would vanish like the newspaper said, and no one cared because they realized the true monster was the Flash.

He resolved to finish the fight with Zoom once and for all, to enjoy their anniversary fully he told Cisco.

He went through a breach two weeks before the concert. His modified comms let them communicate through the dimensions.

Cisco heard the sounds of fighting, he saw Barry's vitals going crazy. Then silence.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked tentatively, gipping Cisco's hand as tightly as he was holding hers,

"I'm here, it's over." He said, and relief flooded through them. Caitlin got up to give them a minute.

"Cisco, it's bad." Barry said, and Cisco stopped breathing. "Just forget the wrong that I've done." He said.

"No Barry!" Cisco cried as Barry's vitals flatlined. "I'll keep you in my memories." He said, as the tears came rushing down his face, the rings still in his pocket.

 _I'm sorry I'm so mean to Barry, I really like him! i just write and it goes where the story wants it to go..._

 _Love you all!_

 _-Fiona_


	6. Captain David Singhe

_I don't know if I've already said this, but I love Capt. Singhe and I wish there were more stories with him in it, and more screentime for the character. Anyway enjoy!_

Barry Allen was always kind of a mess; he was gangly, all limbs, which made it hard to not be clumsy. He had a chronic lateness and a tendency to get into trouble.

David shudders to think what would have become of the kid in the foster system.

Despite his quirks, David had come to respect Barry. The kid had seen hell and come out brighter and stronger than before. He was brilliant and brave, if not careless.

The first time David got a sense of the gold mine he had stumbled upon, Barry had been taken hostage.

 _David had just gotten back from a lunch date with his boyfriend of three months, and was feeling pretty good. He stepped into his office to get started on some paperwork, when he heard shouts from the bullpen._

 _"What's going on out here?" He asked, walking out._

 _"One of the hit men from the Darbynian Family got loose. He grabbed the new CSI, Allen." David's blood froze, Joe's kid? Just his luck._

 _David stepped out into the main area to see Barry Allen in front of the family's number one hit man, Kyle Nimbus. Barry, surprisingly, didn't look terrified, despite the gin jammed under his jaw._

 _"Mr. Nimbus," One of the recruits said cautiously,_

 _"No, I want to talk to the boss." Nimbus said quietly, clicking the safety off. Allen visibly gulped, closing his eyes._

 _"That would be me." David said, stepping forward quickly._

 _"I want my records erased." Nimbus said calmly, pulling Allen backwards towards the elevators._

 _"We can do that, but you have to let that young man go." David called, feeling helpless._

 _"As soon as my records are erased. I'll be monitoring from my own private computer." He turned his head to see where the elevator button was and Allen surprised everyone by driving his elbow into Nimbus's gut. Nimbus curled inward and wrapped his arm around Allen's throat, dropping the gun. he pulled a knife out of his boot and held it up to the kid's jugular. Barry froze, the knife biting in enough to nick his neck. A scarlet trail of blood made it's way slowly down his throat._

 _"Now that wasn't very smart was it?" He growled out. "Are you going to behave now?" He asked, and Allen nodded as much as possible. The elevators dinged at that moment and Nimbus turned to pull Allen through. Allen went limp and every armed officer clicked of their safety. Nimbus struggled with the sudden dead weight, and David took the opportunity to run forward and tackle him to the ground._

 _After Allen had his neck checked out, and given his statement, Singhe walked him up to his lab._

 _"Is everything all right sir?" The kid had asked,_

 _"I should be asking you that, I did practically tackle you after a madman held you at gun and knife point." Now that he was closer to the boy, he looked pale enough to be a ghost. "Are you okay Allen?" He asked, Barry started to nod, but stopped at David's look._

 _"My ribs are a bit sore but I'm sure they just need a little ice." He said nervously._

 _"Let me take a look." David said. Allen moved into his lab uncertainly, and, at David reassuring nod, lifted his shirt._

 _David cursed._

 _"Allen you need to lay down." He said._

 _"What?" Barry asked, though did as asked. "Why, how bad is it?" David pulled his jacket off and pressed it onto the stab wound on Allen's ribs. "Captain?" Allen was starting to panic._

 _"Calm down Allen." David said, pulling out his radio. "I need a medic in Allen's lab." He called, adjusting the makeshift gauze pad._

 _"Allen listen to me, you need to try and slow you breathing down. nimbus got you with the knife. Can you try to match you breathing to mine?" He asked. Allen nodded and started breathing a little easier._

 _"I don't think he hit anything vital." Allen said, closing his eyes._

 _"How can you tell?" David asked, figuring this would keep the kid distracted._

 _"Well if he had hit a lung, I'd probably be coughing up blood to try and prevent drowning. If he had hit my stomach, I'd also be coughing up blood so that's also out. If he had hit any major veins or arteries, the blood would be pulsing out with my heartbeat." The kid's breathing was slowing down too much._

 _"Allen?" Where the hell was that medic? "Allen!" His eyes fluttered open,_

 _"Yeah Cap?" He murmured, starting to feel the blood loss._

 _"Keep talking kid." David said, putting more pressure on the already soaked through blazer,_

 _"'M not a kid." Allen whispered indignantly, his eyelids closing again._

 _"You have to stay awake Barry." David said, taking one hand to tap the kid's face gently. "Tell me about you mom." He cried, desperately trying to keep Allen talking._

 _"She was 'mazing, 'n beautiful. She always put me 'n Dad firs' and nver stopped fighting" He slurred._

The medic had arrived then, and David was no longer responsible for the kid. They wouldn't have caught Nimbus without him, and David always felt a sort of mentor like bond with the young man, when he didn't want to fire him that is.

They had told him later that his actions had saved Barry's life.

Now he was facing the same thing, but so much worse than a stab wound to the kid's torso.

After the accelerator had blown, Singhe had called for everyone in the station to check in with him, after a few moments, everyone except Allen had called in.

"I'm going up to check on Allen." He called, moving towards the stairs.

That's when everyone heard the crash from Allen's lab. David booked it up the stairs and saw Allen laying on top of one of his shelves, chemicals everywhere and the kid unconscious.

"I need an ambulance and a medic up here now!" He shouted into the radio, "Allen's down." He set it down in a semi dry area and pulled Allen off of the shelves, seeing chemical burns splashed across his face. He found himself taking his jacket off again as he cleaned the kid's face as best he could. He saw blood seeping through his shirt and used a shard of glass from the window to cut through it.

He sucked a breath in through his teeth at the sight of the burns, they had to have been from lightning, there was no other way for the burns to look like that.

The new transfer, Thawne, crashed into the room.

"How can I help cap- What happened in here?" He asked, out of breath.

"I think Allen was struck by lightning." David said grimly, feeling out of his depth.

"Out of the way!" A medic had arrived to take Allen off of his hands once more.

 **9 MONTHS LATER**

David came back from lunch with his fiancé, feeling the burden of grief on his shoulders. According to the kid's living will, if he didn't wake up in two weeks, he wanted to be taken off of life support. He walked slowly into the bull pen and passed Allen.

Wait,

"Allen? When did you wake up?" He asked, not quite believing his eyes.

"E-earlier today Captain." He stuttered, uncomfortable with David's stare. David surpised both of them when he pulled the kid into a hug.

"Don't make this a habit Allen." He said.

Barry smiled at him and stepped into the elevator.

David allowed himself a moment to thank the god that Rob believed in that the world hadn't lost this brilliant young man.


	7. FlashFrost

_I'm sorry this is so late... it's a crazy time for me. This was a request for a Killer Frost x Flash, so this takes place in the Earth 2 episode when Barry shows up at the warehouse._

 _Enjoy!_

Zoom pulled his hand out of DeathStorm's chest and glanced at the prone figure on the tarp with contempt.

"It seems there's only one here who knows her loyalties." He growled out, then flashed away.

Frost iced a wall between the breacher and the cops, and herself before grabbing the other Flash and dragging him to her bike.

"Man for a thin guy, you sure are a heavy one" She muttered to herself. She iced him to the seat behind her and climbed on. The roar of her bike was deafening in the post curfew night.

Frost pulled away from their last safe house and steered her bike towards the only place she had ever really felt safe, the house she had shared with DeathStorm.

Frost felt the Flash stirring behind her as she pulled up to the house hidden in the woods, and had to stop herself from knocking him out again. Images of what had befallen her husband and sort-of-friend burned into her brain.

She hoisted the prone figure onto her shoulder and moved towards the door. Once inside, she deposited him on the couch and went to retrieve the first aide kit.

Once upon a time, she had been a doctor. Her skills came in handy in her current line of work.

Frost hissed when she caught sight of the purple marring Flash's torso, and absolutely did not stare at his cowl tousled hair, or slightly parted lips.

His eyes fluttered open, showing mossy green irises.

"Hey Cait, what happened this time." Frost stifled a laugh. He was completely delirious.

"I'm not your Caitlin, but she must be some kind of saint." Flash bolted upright, then paled as he swayed.

"I wouldn't do that just yet, you still have a concussion and several broken ribs. Not to mention the internal bleeding." Flash eased back onto the couch, and Frost heard him mutter,

"Not Caitlin my ass."

"I heard that Flash" He blinked at her,

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked, "And Barry." Frost paused halfway to the kitchen,

"What?" Flash smiled,

"My name, Barry Allen" He waved, winced at the movement, and smiled again. What was with this guy and smiling?

"Pleasure." Frost drawled, "Just call me Frost." He sighed but seemed to accept it.

"Nice to meet you Frost."

She internally sighed, this was going to be an interesting few days...


	8. Joe West

_This one is a little triggering at some points... I don't know why I wrote it like this specifically, but I don't like Joe or how he treats his kids. I guess this kind of came from that... just be wary of the triggers..._

 _-Fiona_

Joe took the tarp from Barry and pulled it over Nora's blank face.

"Come one son, let's get you out of here." Barry looked at him with a blank face. "Do you want to go get your stuff?" He asked gently. Barry nodded mutely and Joe took him upstairs.

That was just the beginning of everything.

Joe understood that he probably should not have gotten custody of Barry, but he wasn't going to question something that helped him helped this poor kid.

Joe never wanted to hurt Barry, but every time the man in yellow was brought up, he couldn't help but try and get the kid to see reason.

He didn't realize what he had been doing until Barry was in his room, nearly bleeding out.

He got help, but Joe and Iris would never forget the sight.

They moved on, Barry visited his mom and dad a lot.

Barry got noticed by colleges in his freshman year of college, and everything changed again. He went on to scientific achievements and had a flawless 4.0 GPA. Iris and Joe went to his graduation, one year before Iris's. They went to his college fairs and watched him settle on a major.

Barry came out summer after his freshman year, and while Joe didn't understand the word he identified with, he didn't particularly care. If his kid was happy, he was fine with it.

Joe discovered the blog when Barry was a junior, and they had a huge fight. Barry didn't talk to him for almost two months after that.

When Barry graduated, he could have gone anywhere with his career, Joe liked to imagine it was his doing and influence that got Barry his job.

Even though he was just an assistant, Barry was clearly the best they had. Hell he practically ran the program. Most of the rest of the CSI division had moved floors, but Barry loved his lab.

Joe watched as Barry was in love with Iris, and he had to watch him get over those feelings.

He heard Singhe on the phone with Barry a week before the particle accelerator was meant to turn on.

He saw Barry run up to the crime scene and fumble with his words until science was involved.

He felt some unknown need to memorize how his kid moved, that clumsy grace he mastered.

He felt the rain soak his clothes as his partner lay dying in his arms, and he felt the sudden ache in his chest that meant one of his kids was hurt, was in danger. He felt the panic knowing both of them had been at S.T.A. , which was exploding in front of his eyes.

He saw his son unconscious and bleeding, unknown chemicals all over him as the medics wheeled him into the ambulance.

Joe saw Singhe covered in blood, _Barry's blood_ , and watching the ambulance pull away from the curb.

He saw Iris sobbing as Barry's heart stopped over and over again.

He saw his kid die, over and over again.

Joe saw something off in Harrison Wells's eyes, but he was desperate.

He saw his kid walking around.

He saw his son, a small cut on his forehead, running into danger when he could get hurt.

He heard his son being a kid again and insisting he hadn't imagined anything, crying out to be believed.

Joe snapped, and then regretted it as he saw something break in Barry's eyes.

" _You never believe me._ " Completely unsurprised.

Joe saw a man run with lightning on his heels.

He saw Barry emerge from the lightning, in charge of it, a part of it.

Joe saw the anger and betrayal in Barry's eyes.

 _You never believe me_...

Joe could never take it back, and every time after that, he knew something had broken between them. All of the good, all of the hard work and emotions that had gone into their relationship was breaking up.

Joe saw how some of the scars on Barry's body were new, and not just from whatever lunatic was attacking that week.

Joe saw his kid, looking broken at the thought that his parents were unreachable, that his new family didn't believe him, that he couldn't trust anyone.

And it broke his fucking heart, because he helped cause that.


	9. Barricity

_This is based off of the song Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding... It's a bit shorter than I wanted but I'm happy with it. Thank you guys for all of the requests! Coming up next is another Earth 2 WestAllen and a prompt for saving everyone..._

 _Enjoy!_

Dystopian AU

Barry and Felicity were a constant in the small village, always together.

Even when the war had hit and they had both been drafted, they were accepted into the same division, the same squad.

They made a lot of friends, all with unusual gifts.

When the war ended, every soldier checked to see if they were being kept on, as happened to most of them. If their names were written on the record base then they got to go home.

Barry and Felicity both went home.

They decided to quietly get married when they got home, only their closest friends were there.

They went to the river for a swim, peeling off top layers until only skin remained above the waist.

Barry laughingly covered his eyes when Felicity asked him to respect the secret.

Since they had met, so much had happened to them.

They had lost family, lost friends, they had fought a war, fallen in love. They had learned and lived and regretted like anyone does.

"Barry" Felicity said, the current of the river tugging gently at her waist.

"Hmm" He hummed, turning to look at his beautiful wife.

"What's next for us?" She asked. "I mean we still have so much to do and so much to-" Barry cut her off with a kiss.

"We'll figure it out." He promised, holding her chin.

The river was a witness to their lives, to their love. It had seen them meet, it had tasted their tears, it had seen wounds and agony.

It had felt the gravity of their love, and the love of their children when they came into the world.

Barry and Felicity always went back to the river. The river always welcomed them back.

They knew that anything could change in the blink of an eye, that had been proven when they had seen their names next to each other.

It was something they taught their children and something that they spread to all of the people their light touched.

Anything could happen.

When the end finally came, they went back to the river together, and fell into it's familiar embrace.

Stripped to the waste we fall into the river

Cover your eyes so you don't know the secret

I've been trying to hide

We held our breath to see our names were written

on the record bases

That was the year I knew the panic was over

And since we found out

since we found out

that anything could happen


	10. Earth 2 WestAllen 2

_Another request done! *wipes sweat* I have AP's tomorrow, then the SAT II on saturday, but I'll try my best to get to all of your requests this weekend! I might post again during my break later, we'll see how things go... Coming up next is a heroic Barry, ColdFlash2 and Jealous Iris! Thanks for all of the requests and enjoy!_

Barry pulled down a photo album, it was a red leather bound book. Iris had insisted on every picture they took being included in this book.

Times had really changed, but maybe it was time to remember.

Barry lifted the cover and let the pages fall open.

The first picture he saw was himself and Iris shortly after they had met. Two grinning gap toothed kids holding onto each other like nothing else mattered to them. He remembered the day he realized the funny feeling in his stomach was not a normal reaction around your best friend.

The picture next to that was a bit later, middle school for them. He was awkward and gangly and Iris was beautiful, her hair spinning curls off in every direction. They were arm in arm in front of the middle school, backpack snugly settled on their shoulders.

Barry hadn't thought about middle school in a long time.

He couldn't begin to comprehend his wife's brilliance in compiling these pictures of their lives together. So many years of happiness and love all stored in one beautiful, innocuous book.

Barry looked at the picture of Iris promposing to him, his face was bright red despite their already solid relationship. Her cellular structures and DNA and RNA models spelling out prom?. She had laughed so hard when he spluttered out a yes, trying not to pass out from blushing so hard.

The image of Iris in her prom dress, her hair tamed to perfection, though he thought she always retained that sense of perfect, the lilac dress hugging her waist and falling gently to the ground. Barry stood, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, looking astutely nerdy in a bow tie and his glasses. The smile that lit up both of their eyes shone even through the long years.

Their graduation documented the next page with their yellow and red gowns, their caps in the air just above their heads.

There were so many pages of random pictures and memories captured when the other wasn't paying attention.

Then Barry saw the night he had promised forever to the woman he had loved his entire life, his best friend, his soul mate.

Iris looked incredible in her simple white dress, the vine covered brick walls of the venue made her skin shine. Barry looked awkward next to the vision that was his wife.

He saw the picture they had received from their other earth counterparts and their friends. He still thought it was weird that Reverb, KillerFrost and the Flash were all friends.

He saw Joseph in some of the pictures, looking at his daughter like she had hung the stars in the sky and become the sun. Barry hoped that's how he looked at his wife. He felt the regret flow through him at the thought of his late father in law, he had never liked that they hadn't made up their differences.

He saw little Joey's birth, and marveled at how small his 6'2" son had been. He saw Iris's tears at his christening.

Barry closed the book, unwilling to look at the next part, the war and troubles that had plagued Central City after Robert and Oliver Queen had been found on that island.

"Barry!" His wife's voice called, "What are you doing up here?" She asked, coming into the attic.

"Remembering." He said, putting the photo album back in it's place.


	11. Barry Allen

**I got the prompt:** **Barry sacrifices himself for the universe (kinda like crisis on infinite earths) and team flash and arrow reactions and this is what came out of it... Coming up next is a jealous Iris and Coldflash, I may combine them though.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _The skies were nearly black, winds threatened to pull up every tree. The cortex of STAR Labs was dark but for the emergency lights and generator powered monitors. Cisco and Felicity were crowded around them, trying to keep their respective vigilante leaders on track. Diggle and Caitlin were organizing the medical supplies for the inevitable injury of Oliver or Barry._

 _"Guys, Oliver's incoming. He's injured so I'll have to deal with the storm on my own." Barry's voice crackled through the speakers. Seconds later, the first hospital bed was filled with an unconscious Oliver. He was sporting a wicked black eye, and bruises littered his arms. Diggle and Caitlin started assessing the damage._

 _"Bar, do you want backup? This guy's powerful." Cisco asked into the mike._

 _"I know, I can't let anyone else get close to him. The wind speeds alone will rip them to shreds." Cisco and Caitlin exchanged glances._

 _"Barry just remember you don't have to do this." Caitlin said, her voice trembling slightly._

 _"If I don't, who will?" Nobody really had an answer for that._

 _The sounds of fighting were heard over the comms, and the sounds of victory. Everyone in the cortex allowed their hopes to rise, until_

 _"If I'm going down then I'll rob Central of it's so called Guardian Angel." This chilling promise was followed by a cry of agony from Barry and then silence._

 _"Barry!" Several voices cried at once._

 _"His vitals are bottoming out." Caitlin said, her voice cracking. A whirl of lighting announced the arrival of Barry, his cowl already down._

 _Caitlin's hands flew to her mouth at the sight of him._

 _Blood leaked from the corners of his mouth, and his skin was paper white. The terror, however, came from the hole in Barry's chest._

 _Both Caitlin and Diggle knew there was no helping Barry, and from his face, Barry knew it too._

 _His knees buckled and blood splattered across the white tiles. Oliver groaned, and sat up._

 _"Barry!" He vaulted out of bed and towards the downed speedster. Oliver took Barry's head into his arms as he coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth._

 _"No, nononononono not again." Oliver muttered, desperately trying to put pressure on Barry's wound._

 _"Oliver" Barry croaked, "Stop." He said, weakly grasping at Oliver's hand._

 _He looked around at the two teams, at his friends' faces. He saw his mom's face, his dad's face, Iris and Joe and Wally. He smiled slightly and breathed in,_

 _"Goodbye" His chest stopped moving._

A WEEK LATER

The room was crowded, how could it not be. The public funeral would be the next day, for those to mourn the hero who had saved them time and time again. His identity was still his own, it was an empty coffin they were burying.

There were rumors that other heroes would be making appearances at the memorial.

But in the West household, the house that seemed robbed of light right now, Barry's family were remembering.

Henry hadn't been able to come, knowing he'd have to see his son, his boy, lying dead in a box. He said he preferred to see him as he was, alive and so vibrant.

Iris was motionless on the couch, Caitlin right next to her trying to coax the other woman to eat something please because what would Barry say? Her own tears spilling over her cheeks.

Joe was curled around a warm beer in the kitchen, staring at a picture of Barry. Wally stood behind his father, mourning the man he aspired to be like. Mourning the hero who had saved his family.

Diggle had an arm curled around Felicity, who was quietly sobbing, staring transfixed at the coffin that held her friend.

Cisco was looking through old pictures of Barry, looking through awards for scientific things and random memories stored because they had captured a fraction of who Barry was. He had always assumed Barry was of average intelligence, assumed so much about the man that he would only learn through stories now.

Coworkers and other friends who hadn't known the secret were scattered around the first floor, swapping stories of Barry's best moments, times he had helped each of them without knowing.

Captain Singhe kept reliving moments in his mind, comforted by his husband as he stared blankly out the window.

Some of Barry's friends from college were on the porch, reminiscing the transformation he had made at school. The small quirks they knew from living with him.

Oliver was in Barry's old room, looking at the pictures of the family he had lost, the people he had found as a result. He'd be with his mother now, and maybe see Tommy there. Oliver had a feeling they would have been close.

Oliver climbed onto the roof, and spotted Leonard Snart standing on the edge of the street. He was dressed in all black as usual, but it seemed different. Maybe the thief was feeling the loss of Barry as the rest of them had.

The ache was felt all over the city, for a light that burned out way too fast. A man who held lightning in his soul, and illuminated the world's darkest corners until his last breath.


	12. WestAllen 3

_I got a prompt for a Jealous Iris fic, and this is what it led to. I'm not sure where my mind was, but I hope you like it! Coming next will be a JessexBarry and a Jesse and Wally fic..._

 _Enjoy!_

Iris was well aware that her jealous streak was more than a mile wide, but she thought it was in the past.

She knew how she had reacted to Barry and his... _relationships_ in the past, but Linda and Patty and Felicity were completely different from Becky Cooper.

Okay so not Linda, but she was _not_ jealous of Patty Spivot. The woman was fantastic! And she was smart enough to keep up with Barry and interested in the same things and oh crap.

She was jealous.

Was this how Barry had felt watching her and Eddie the past year? Or was this how she wants him to have felt?

Either way, she needed to distance herself from Barry before she sabotaged his relationship, again.

Despite the pang she got in her chest every time she saw the two together, Iris held onto the thought that Barry was happy and she shouldn't mess with his long deserved happiness and why couldn't he be happy with her and-

She took a deep breath, and sipped her coffee.

"Oh, Hi Iris!" An unwelcome voice intruded into her thoughts.

"Hi Patty." Iris said, placing a mask over her feelings.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Patty asked, sitting next to Iris. She swallowed sigh, and ' _I'm meeting up with your boyfriend.'_

"Waiting for Barry. It's been a while since I've seen him so we thought we'd catch up."

"Oh." Patty said, "He just caught a big case so I think he'll be awhile." Great, now she knew how Barry felt.

"Oh that's ok. I'll just catch him at STAR Labs." Iris said, then cursed internally.

"Why would Barry go there?" Patty asked, detective instincts unleashed.

"He's um friends with the scientists who work there."Iris said, there not totally a lie.

"Oh really?"

"Um yeah, they're pretty cool people." Patty nodded, "Well I should go." Iris said, gathering her things.

"You don't need to be jealous you know." Patty said, and Iris paused. Her heart thumping in her chest. How did Patty know? She had only recently figured it out herself and didn't think that she had changed how she reacted to people.

"I don't want to get in the way of you and Barry, your friendship clearly means a lot to him." With that, Iris nodded and left Jitters.

Patty was a much better person than Iris was.

Later, when Barry was telling her that Patty had figured it out, Iris wondered if she had inherently ruined another of Barry's relationships.

She couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about this one. Maybe her chance was coming soon.


	13. Speedsters

_I got a couple of requests for Jesse and Wally or Jesse and Barry and I thought for a long time about what to do. This oneshot could be a little triggering, but I wrote it when inspiration hit in the need to write out my triggers before I relapsed. It's been five months (official 5 month date is 5/20)_

 _Thank you for reading and enjoy!_

 _ **TRIGGER WARNINGS PLEASE BE CAREFUL**_

There was nothing like running, Barry knew that. He had told his father when asked what it was like running down the street like a bat out of hell.

But it was also going into a hell that nobody else understood, no one he could talk to anyway.

It felt _amazing_ to run, blood pumping through his veins and the people and the buildings and everything just rushing past at impossible speeds.

But it was too good.

Barry wanted to run until he dropped, until time was under his thumb and the universes yielded to his control. He wanted to pull the lightning from his cells and crash like the storm that gave him his own lightning. He wanted never to stop.

He would wake up vibrating and the electricity would thrum along his veins and through his cells until it crashed with the thunder outside and Barry would go through it again because he was the storm. And the storm was Barry.

He could never explain this, how can you explain something like that?

Barry was alone in this, and he was alone in the amazement as well.

Until they tried to get his powers back.

He had thought it would be better without them, but it was almost worse because the withdrawal was going to kill him.

And then he gave Wally and Jesse powers.

Suddenly he could explain it to them.

They could _talk_ and _run_ and they would understand.

Barry knew it wouldn't save any of them, and that he was jus dragging them down with him, but he was so relieved to not be alone anymore that he couldn't bring himself to care.

And if the three of them got closer than most people would consider, well misery loves company.


	14. ColdFlash 3

_**SPOILER ALERT FOR THE LAST EPISODE OF THE FLASH AND THE PAST TWO EPISODES OF LEGENDS OF TOMORROW**_

 _I wrote this after watching the last episode of these shows. I just can't believe Len is gone. And poor Barry, who is now officially an orphan. I'm losing someone right now and I've been struggling with how to deal with it._

 _This is a little bit driven by the songs 'This Ain't Goodbye' by Train, 'Beautiful Pain' and 'Break Your Halo' By Andy Black._

 _Enjoy_

Barry walked into the cortex, the first time since everything went down with Zoom. He couldn't help but feel a little hopeful for the future, even though he knew it would bring so much pain and trouble, he felt he could look past that today.

Zoom was gone and, while he was struggling with his anger and the consequences of the fight, he needed to move on.

His hopeful feeling vanished when he turned the corner.

Lisa Snart was sitting on the bed and sobbing. Cisco was trying his best to comfort her, Barry would think more on that later.

"lisa?" She looked up at him and seemed to crumple, crying harder.

"What happened Lisa? We can't help unless you talk to us." He said softly, walking towards the two with his hands held out in front of him.

"H-He's gone." Lisa breathed out. Barry froze, and Cisco looked at him sharply before turning his attention back to the sobbing woman next to him.

"Who's gone Lisa?" Barry asked, careful to use her name. He found it always helped to calm him down.

"L-Lenny's dead."

Barry and Cisco froze.

Captain Cold? The legendary Leonard Snart? There was no way that was possible, but if it was Lisa telling them...

Barry backed up and stumbled out of the cortex.

He couldn't lose another friend. Despite what transpired between them, Leonard Snart had never really been Barry's enemy.

Leonard, Len, Lenny, Snart, Captain Cold, Leo.

The man had so many names, but "A rose by any other name" as Juliet once said.

Barry closed his eyes and mourned the man he hadn't gotten the chance to really know.

He added the man to the list of people who had died.

The list was growing too long.

Logically, Barry knew some of them weren't really his fault, but when so many people around him died...

How did Oliver do it?

Barry couldn't even talk to people about Leonar-Len because no one would understand.

He left STAR Labs, just ran and ran until all the faces of the dead, his loved ones blurred together, separate and distinct.

Len, His dad. Eddie, Ronnie, his Mom, the real Harrison Wells, the people killed by the particle accelerator, the people killed by the black hole, the people he saw at crime scenes day in and day out.

He remembered all the good he had shared with the people he had known, the dead and living alike.

The birthdays with his mom and dad, the random stories from living with Joe and Iris, Oliver and his team and all the good they did.

He remembered Snart around his sister, and how fiercely devoted to her the man had been.

He remembered friends lost and memories that he cherished.

Barry stopped running, he was in the middle of the woods somewhere, and he sat against a tree.

Barry let himself cry.

He embraced the pain and loss because it was beautiful and he loved every minute of his life.

Even though it was imperfect, even though his life was full of pain and suffering, Barry was grateful.

He knew the pain would never go away, but he would wear the scars proudly. He would use it to fuel his fire.

Because as much as it was terrible and sad and hard, his life? and this pain? It was a beautiful pain to remember.


	15. flarrow 3

_I have not watched any of this season of the arrow so no spoilers please! I also have no idea where this came from, but I don't like how Barry had nothing to show for all of the physical pain he went through. I know my scars help me move forward every day._

 _I was listening to OneRepublic when I wrote this... the older stuff._

 _I don't know it's been a weird week.._

 _Enjoy_

"Remind me of the point of me not using my speed for this?" Barry asked, feeling his ribs knit themselves back together.

"Two reasons Barry," Oliver replied patiently, "One day you will be in a situation where using your speed is impossible." Barry rolled his eyes but nodded, "And two; your speed will make the effect of your attacks that much more potent." Barry sighed.

"I get that, and I get that your training was this harsh on Lian Yu," Barry said, "but I have work tomorrow Ollie. People are starting to notice the wincing when I do something." He paused, "Next thing you know, people are asking if I need help or somewhere safe to stay to get away from the abuse."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going easy on you Barry. Just think of it as a lesson in pain management as well." Barry huffed, but got into position again.

The lights in the arrow cave-sorry Oliver, the _foundry_ \- were starting to hurt his eyes.

A little over two weeks ago, Barry had come to Oliver about training in hand to hand combat. He wanted to get better at it so he didn't need to completely rely on his speed.

He hadn't expect Oliver to agree so easily, but apparently this had been a sore subject for him for awhile.

"Ready?" Oliver asked. Barry gave a curt nod, mentally reviewing all of the pointers the grizzled vigilante had given him.

Two or three rounds later, Barry couldn't remember which, he finally gave up the fight with the heat and stripped off his tee shirt.

He grabbed his water and started chugging, pausing to scarf down a Cisco cal bar. When he turned back around, Barry noticed Oliver staring at his torso with a strange look in his eye.

"What is it?" Barry asked nervously, unable to prevent a blush from rising on his face.

"You have scars." The blush, along with the other blood in Barry's face, drained.

"W-What scars?" He asked, being completely obvious. Oliver tilted his head and scrutinized Barry's face this time. Deciding to let whatever he saw pass, he moved toward Barry.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing towards Barry's torso. He nodded, a little jerkily.

Oliver reached out and touched his shoulder, right where Snart had iced him in the road.

"What's this one from?" Oliver asked, "You have a nearly identical one on your left side."

Barry reflexively glanced down at the aforementioned scar. It was from the first time he had been hit by the cold gun.

"They;re both from Snart's gun." He said, "Third degree frost burn." Oliver's fingers ghosted over the scars from his arrows, a flash of guilt passing over his face.

"And this one?" His fingers traced over the other shoulder.

"Third degree burns from Snart's insane partner Mick Rory." He said, trying to suppress a shudder from Oliver's feather light fingers.

Barry nearly jumped out of his skin as Oliver's lips touched the bullet scar on his neck.

"I know what this one's from." He whispered.

"Ollie?" Barry breathed out, "What are we doing?" Oliver's stubble scratched against the sensitive skin of the top of his spine as he leaned to whisper in his ear,

"We're talking about your scars. Don't move." Barry couldn't stop the shiver that flared through him. Oliver moved around to face him and something in his eyes was both terrifying, exciting and relaxing to Barry's nerves.

Oliver pressed his lips to the scar at his temple, the frost burn on his side, the small tattoo on his hip. He straightened up and turned his attention to Barry's arms.

Starting at the shoulders, he brushed his fingers lightly over every scar he encountered. Barry almost stopped him, he knew Oliver would respect it, but something inside him didn't want to hide it anymore.

Oliver paused when he saw the first line, but kissed it. He found every scar on Barry's body and kissed them all the same.

Sometimes he paused at one and asked about it, but most of the time he paid reverence to the life written out on Barry's skin.

When he had gotten every scar visible in Barry's current state, he saw the man was crying silently.

"Thank you." He whispered as Oliver reached up to wipe his tears. "Your turn." He said, pulling Ollie's shirt up over his head.

Oliver didn't stop him.


	16. Flarrow 4

So I never imagined my story would get this many requests, and I just want to say thank you for sending all of them in. I've got a lot to do for this, so just be patient while I write things I hope you'll all enjoy. For now, this is the newest requested Flarrow,

Enjoy!

 _The Arrow was waiting on the rooftop for his speedy lover when he heard the whoosh that meant he had arrived._

 _"Flash" His voice was gravelly due to the voice disguiser he wore._

 _"Arrow." The Flash replied, the lightning he ran on sparking around his body. "Let's drop the act Will." Flash said._

 _The Arrow grinned and pulled his hood down,_

 _"Be glad there are no security cameras around Jake" He said, fixing his ginger hair-_

"Ginger hair?" Barry laughed, glancing at Oliver's blonde hair. He shifted uncomfortably,

"Why are we doing this again Barry?" He asked, glancing at the computer screen.

"Because it's funny to see what people think we're really like." He stood up and struck a dramatic pose, " **Let's drop the act Will"** He said, vibrating his vocal chords.

Oliver couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Okay, fair point." He said, scrolling through the rest of the story, "Fanfiction is pretty funny-Whattheshitholyhellmyeyesareburning" He stumbled away from the innocuous laptop.

"What?" Barry asked, glancing at the screen. All he saw was the text. He looked back at his friend, who was glaring at the computer like it was one of his targets.

"Why didn't you tell me they wrote _sex scenes!"_ Oliver said. Barry blinked for a minute before a smirk stretched his lips.

"Why Oliver," He murmured, moving slowly towards the other vigilante, "are you afraid of a little sex?" Barry whispered. Oliver punched his arm lightly,

"No, just don't want to read about Will and Jake and their ' _incredible packages_ '" He said grumpily. Barry laughed again,

"Have it your way." He said, "But some of them actually have you as the Arrow." Oliver froze, about to call Felicity and have her erase every single fanfiction website out there. Barry flashed over to his phone and held it away from Oliver,

"Wait, Ollie." Barry leaned awkwardly away from Oliver, who was currently trying to get his phone back and cursing Barry's height. "You were arrested for being the Arrow before remember? People are just writing about that." Oliver paused, the thought hadn't occurred to him.

Barry cleared his throat, "Are you going to let me up now?" He asked, and Oliver realized the position they were in.

"No, I don't think I will." He said, enjoying the flush that spread across the speedster's cheeks.

Barry was leaning over the couch, almost brushing the floor-and really Oliver was impressed at his flexibility- and Oliver was nearly on top of him.

"Fine." Barry pouted, "Be that way." He flashed into the kitchen, watching Oliver thump onto the back of the couch.

"Want something to eat?" He called over to the brooding vigilante on the floor, "I could eat a horse."

"You could always eat a horse," Oliver grumbled, "But there's a great pizza place in-"

"I'll run to New York City and get us some." Barry said, flashing out of his apartment.

Oliver sighed,

"What am I going to do with him?" He asked fondly.

Barry returned with three pies about ten minutes later, phasing through the door to their apartment. He set the pies on the table and looked for Oliver,

"Ollie?" He called, "Food's here." He moved through the small apartment, and stopped at the door to the master bedroom.

He pushed the door open and grinned at the man sprawled on the bed.

"I think the food can wait."


	17. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey guys,

This story has done so much better than I could have ever imagined. I'm a little snowed in with requests at the moment so I'm closing requests for a little while. Thank you so much for all of your support!

-Fiona


	18. Hiatus Notice

Hey guys!

I know you sent in a bunch of requests and I haven't forgotten them.. I just need to focus on my other story right now. I can't handle more than one with all the drama and mental stuff and school but I'll got to them.

Thanks for being patient

Fiona


End file.
